gdpprojectnarratfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Andrew McGonigal - 1401109 Doppelgänger Game Mechanics Pitch Document Platforms Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC 3D Third Person environment set in a Palace inspired by 18th Century Tyrol. Controls: Xbox One: Left Thumb Stick – Movement Right Thumb Stick – Pivoting A – Open/Close, Interact, Pick Up and Talk To (all to aided by on screen UI) B – Crouch/Stealth Y – Shape Shift X – Return to standard form Right Trigger – Lethal attack Left Trigger – Non-Lethal Attack View – Open Inventory Menu – Pause the game, brings up in game menu. Playstation 4: Left Thumb Stick – Movement Right Thumb Stick – Pivoting X – Open/Close, Interact, Pick Up and Talk To (all to aided by on screen UI) O – Crouch/Stealth Triangle – Shape Shift Square – Return to standard from R2 – Lethal attack L2 – Non-Lethal Attack Push Touchpad – Open Inventory Options – Pause the game, brings up in game menu. PC: W – Move Forward A – Move Left S – Move BackwardS D – Move Right Move Mouse – Pivoting F – Open/Close, Interact, Pick Up and Talk To (all to aided by on screen UI) Left Control – Crouch/Stealth E – Shape Shift C – Return to standard form Left Mouse Button – Lethal attack Right Mouse Button – Non-Lethal Attack Tab – Open Inventory Escape – Pause the game, brings up in game menu. Gameplay Mechanics Shape Shifting The design of the game would be that set in a palace inspired by an 18th Century, with the end game being reached via the use of dialogue and some minor stealth aspects. As a shape shifter the player can take the form of an NPC to take advantage of their status and prestige. The player can take the form of any NPC character including those of lower classes such as hand maidens or even guards. While players are in the form of various NPCs, the player will realise that they have opened up new dialogue trees, able to access various parts of the palace due to status or even that they might get ordered around if they shape shift into the lower-class NPCs. Players will have to be wary how they shape change however as to not gather suspicion, suspicious activity may alert the NPCs that something is going on and may not wish to give away too many secrets, or worse, may call for guards. To prevent the player from arousing suspicion, they should prevent line of sight from NPCs while shape shifting and maybe find a way to dispose of the person that they are shapes shifting into! Disposing of people can be done in a variety of ways, such possible reasons are by killing them - but then you have to dispose of the body without getting caught as not cause a panic -, non-lethal takedowns – but likewise with killing them, you will have to hide them but what will you do with them if the are alive?- and lastly, use dialogue to convince them to leave or to take some other course of action as to not be seen with their doppelgänger. Suspicion This will be a meter that the player cannot directly see and will keep track of how suspicious the NPCs are of the player. As the suspicious meter increases, the NPCs will become wary and will be less likely to talk freely with non-associates. The meter will be on a ticking timer so as time goes on without much suspicious activity taking place then meter will be begin to deplete and the NPCs will start to openly talk again, opening previously blocked dialogue trees. If the suspicion meter is maxed out, NPCs may become a little jumpy and may call for guards at the smallest sign of strange activity, guards will also start to increase patrols and may even start to deviate from their instructed routes if something catches their attention. The player can avoid being caught by the guards if they know which NPC the guards may be looking for (evident by the use of said NPC when shape shifting) and shape shifting into another and not becoming too suspicious. The player may also use dialogue to try and convince the guard captain that they are innocent or even convince them of someone else wrong doing by falsely blaming via the use of blackmail or evidence. The player can also optionally hide but if caught while obviously hiding (e.g in a wardrobe) or from other reasons, then they will most certainly be thrown into the dungeon and must escape back to the main palace party. If the player is caught for a second time they shall be executed, and the game will be over. Dialogue Dialogue will be a key feature of this game (alongside shape shifting) as this will be how the player will mostly interact with the NPC characters. Dialogue will happen in a similar way to that of Fallout 3 or Fallout New Vegas in which a list of responses are available for the player to choose from and can vary from options that show great respect and politeness to evoke a friendly and warm conversation and potentially woo a NPC into revealing information , to options such as purely insulting and trying to cause conflict within certain factions in the hopeful attempt that something will be revealed in all their rage, this information may be important for progression. Game Inventory and other World Interactions The world will have various object and items that the player can interact with. Such as simple things to block line out of sight such as opening and closing doors, to more gameplay elements such as turning up the gas on the kitchen to stove to burn the meals of other guests to make them upset with the chefs and other servants. Various items can also be picked up and stored in the player inventory for a later time. Such things include, poisons, letters/notes, valuable objects and many other things. These items can be used to kill, knock out, blackmail or even to exchange for information to the players advantage. The onscreen UI will indicate can and cannot be interacted with.